Her Heart's Desire
by Milliethun
Summary: AU picks up and is a sort of full length epilogue from my first fic The Truth Emerges. Rated M because when the muse dictates it gets pretty descriptive.
1. Pilot

**Her Hearts Desire…**

 **Season One…**

Her heart's desire is based on the ending of my last fic. You really don't need to read that to follow this. Seriously, you don't. This is 100% alternate universe where the darkness that plagues our favorite romance couple doesn't exist. An adventure in romance is what it is…

Season One: Pilot

Dana Scully, was royally pissed off. Once again her best friend and roommate Samantha Mulder, Sam for short had made a date on a night that she just really needed peace and quiet in their little two-bedroom apartment. Not that she was jealous, just she still had yet to decide where she was going for her residency. She graduated medical school, and had applied to thirty different hospitals.

Each and every one had responded with offers she had only dreamed about during school. To make matters worse Dr. Daniel Waterston, Mr. Grabbyhands insisted that she bring all of the offers she had to him so he could help mold her future. When she had first met her advisor she was thrilled to have such a distinguished doctor as her advisor and mentor, but as she made her way through school he made it blatantly clear he wanted her in his bed as well.

She never admitted it to Sam, but she was still a virgin. She could blame it on her Catholic upbringing, but knew that none of the boys she had dated, nor any of the men she had met even sparked a spark in her libido. She knew when the time was right, it would be with that guy she dreamed of.

She never saw his face, she would only hear his voice and knew deep in heart he was her one and only. She sat curled up on the couch once again rereading the offers that had come in. Trying to prioritize her wants. "Sam could you and George just go to a coffee shop or something?" She hollered when she heard the shower shut off.

"Come on Danes, it's our first date and you know how I feel about going out in public on a first date. Seriously if he gets too pushy here I can just kick him out." A loud knock on the door cut of what she had been about to say.

Grumpily Dana got off the couch, glad for once that she was dressed in what her older sister Missy had described as her antisocial clothes. Baggy sweats, and one of her older brother Bill's Navy t-shirts her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. When she opened the door her eyes were chest level with the knocker. When she lifted her gaze to his face her breath caught in her throat.

It was him, she didn't know how she knew it, but it was him the man she dreamed about all the time. Apparently he recognized her as well, because he leaned down his hand cupping her chin and devoured her mouth in the most soul searing kiss she had ever received. She threaded her hands into his hair letting out a soft moan of want. He swallowed it and she shivered.

Her brain finally registered the fact that she was kissing her best friend and roommate's boyfriend and brought her hand down to caress his face. Once she knew where his cheek was in conjunction to her face she pulled back and swung. The sound of her slap ringing in both their ears. "Sam your dates here and he kissed me," she hollered as she made her way into the kitchen to pull herself together.

"What!" Sam shrieked. Flying from the bathroom into the living room. "FOX" She squealed in delight. "Dana it's fine that he kissed you, it's not George it's my older brother Fox!" She hollered. "Fox why in the world did you just kiss my roommate?" She asked.

"Uhm" he cleared his throat, "Sammy she has the most incredible red hair" He whispered.

"I know right," she started laughing. Then she stopped she looked up at her brother puzzlement written all over her face, "What did you just say Fox?"

"I said she has the most incredible red hair." He smiled back at her.

"What color shirt am I wearing Fox?" she asked him.

"One of your funky green ones." He answered.

"How do you know Dana's hair is red Fox? Why aren't you asking about why she has green hair?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Because I can see that her hair is red, its rich and vibrant what I imagine hot coals would look like," He answered.

"You mean to tell me that you can actually see she has red hair, but think I'm wearing a funky green shirt?" Samantha asked him quietly. All he could do was nod his head yes, as the object of his sudden desire came back into the living room. His eyes following her every move.

"Dana Scully, let me introduce you to my older brother Fox William Mulder. Known to the rest of the world as F. William Mulder Science Fiction author. Fox my roommate, best friend, and sister I always wanted Dana Scully. Dr. Dana Scully."

Dana leaned against the door frame eyeing Mulder. "So you're not George?" She asked thankful that she did not completely enjoy her best friends boyfriend kiss her.

Mulder looks down at his shoes, "No sorry I'm Sam's older brother. My book tour in England ended early, so I thought I'd surprise Sam and ask her to dinner." He told them. "Since she has a date would you like to join me for me instead?" He asked her.

Dana smiled, "I would love to since I keep getting interrupted while trying to decide where to do my residency. I'll go change. Formal, semi or casual?" She asked.

"Casual will be fine." He answered.

"Hey, wait…. Dana…": Sam got cut off with another knock on the door. She opened it, hoping it was George. Instead she was greeted by a smiling Melissa Scully. "Missy what are your plans for tonight?" Sam queried as she walked in.

"To sit here with you while my sister goes out with him." Missy tells her as she saunters in and throws herself on the couch. "Don't ask just accept the fact that I am here and she can get out of her own head for a while." Sam shuts the door and heads towards her room to finish getting ready.

"Danes do me a favor and wear jeans, don't over think this you're going to be fine." Missy called out to her sister. In her own room Dana jumped and pulled out her favorite jeans, opting to stay in Bill's Navy t-shirt. "And please for the love of all that is good in this world, put on a better top. Bill's Navy t-shirt is sleep wear not date wear." Missy called out.

Mulder stood at the door looking at this strange creature who was decked out like a gypsy, beads and crystals. He felt like he should say something, but was afraid to bring her attention to him. "And you," Missy pointed her look at him. "Dana's a good girl. Youngest daughter of a Navy Captain, older brother in the Navy, younger brother employed by the government. She's a crack shot and does have a concealed carry. You be honest with her about everything, don't hold anything back. But so help me God if you break my baby sister's heart you don't have to worry about any of the above just me. Are we in agreement?"

Mulder just nodded his head yes, and began wondering if the apartment were bugged and that's how she knew he was there. "For the record Fox, the Universe and I are on great terms so do yourself a favor and just go with the directives. Don't over think anything by the way, just go with what feels right."

A short time later Dana came out of her bedroom wearing jeans, sneakers and a casual top. She glanced nervously at Missy who had that look of I know how your night is ending look on her face, and then at Mulder. "I'm ready whenever you are." She told him.

He reached out and took her hand, opening the door Missy gave them a parting shot, "Danes he's the one." Dana shook her head as they stepped out, she shut the door behind her.

"So where's a nice place to go on a Friday night around here?" Mulder asked her. His hand going to the small of her back as they walked down the hall. He felt a burning need to touch her and this was the safest way to do it without getting his ass kicked.

"We could go to the Thai place down the street, or we could hit the greasy spoon two blocks over." She told him.

"Let's do Thai." He answered as they walked to the elevator. Once the doors opened they stepped in finding they had the place to themselves. Mulder kept clearing his throat fighting the need to kiss this small waif once more.

Dana touched his arm and he looked down seeing the same want in her and indulged his baser instinct. Floored when she not only allowed it, but eagerly accepted his desire. When the elevator stopped they were lost in each other and it was only the coughing and throat clearing of arriving passengers that made them separate. Shyly she ducked her head down as Mulder grabbed her hand and pulled her off the elevator.

Laughing they walked out to the street, neither noticing the older man with dark hair starring after them. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me," Dana told him as they walked. "I want you to know for the record that I have never let anyone kiss me like this before."

Mulder pulled her to a stop, "Good, because for the record, I have never kissed anyone the way I did you up there." His ego took a helium hit and went up a notch. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, and it baffles me how I'm drawn to you like a moth to the flames."

Dana smiled and the continued walking, a soft rumble of thunder announced a storm and the heavens opened up and poured Dana looked up at the sky and started laughing as she danced in the rain. Mulder watched completely fascinated by her joy. He pulled her to his chest and once again captured her mouth with his own.

Once again she responded. When they separated his forehead lay against hers and she said the only thing she knew she could or should, "I won't sleep with a man unless he's kissed me a thousand times." Her breath caught in her throat as he let out a small growl.

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her and she struggled to keep up. It seemed to her it was a heartbeat later that they were standing in the lobby of the Courtyard by Marriott. Mulder opening the door to his room, and escorting her in. "Fox…" she began… "William…" she faltered "Mulder…" he growled. She shed her windbreaker and as he closed the doors threw herself into his arms kissing him with abandon.

Mulder responded. Somehow without breaking contact they each managed to disrobe. When she stood before him completely naked he scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He stood before her in all his naked glory, fit, trim his body chiseled. She gazed up at him complete trust in her crystal blue gaze. He climbed on to the bed his heart thudding out of his chest, she reached out pulling him to her as once again they began to kiss.

He trailed kisses all across his body, and knew he was doing something right every time he heard her throaty call of, "Mmmmmulder" Before he knew it he was inside of her and looked at her with complete shock as he realized he just took her virginity.

Her body was completely wrapped around him as he slid in and out, she had no cognizant thought just feeling. She felt herself explode into a million pieces and him emptying his seed deep in her body, and had one thought and one thought alone, "I just got pregnant."

After as they lay entwined sharing soft liquid kisses, he grabbed her hand and kissed the palm. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" He asked.

She let out a soft sigh, "I just knew you wouldn't hurt me." She answered looking into the dark passion filled eyes that gazed at her. "Besides Missy told me you were the one." She answered with a nervous laugh.

"Wait because your sister said I was the one, you went ahead and gave me your virginity?" he asked confused.

"I can't explain it, no one can, but Missy seems to have a direct connection with the universe and is rarely wrong." She answered. "Why did you kiss me when I opened the door?" She asked him.

"I've been colorblind since birth, but when you opened the door I could see that you had the most amazing shade of red hair I have ever seen." He told her softly. She looked at him confused. "Ask Sam she'll tell you I am red green color blind. Always have been."

"But you can tell my hair is red?" She asked him. She started laughing and he found himself joining in because apparently Missy was right, he was the one. He captured her mouth in another kiss and quickly relit the flames they thought extinguished.

They made love through the night knowing that each had found their perfect opposite the half that made them whole.


	2. Pilot Continued

Pilot Continued

Scully and Mulder spent the entire weekend holed up in the hotel sleeping, waking, talking, loving. It was when the houseman slipped the bill for check out under the door that Mulder realized that Monday had arrived. He woke her with soft languid kisses, wanting a few more stolen moments before real life could interrupt them.

She woke and gave full access to her heart and her body. After they lay satiated wishing the clock would go back by a day, or two. "I can postpone my trip to New York for a bit, but eventually I will have to go." Mulder whispered in her ear.

"What's a bit?" Scully whispered, as she snuggled closer to his side.

"Until my publisher calls and threatens to withhold my royalty checks?" He answered.

She pushes herself up on her elbow," did you just say checks? As in plural?"

"Yeah, I make a decent living off my one fingered typing, I have five books currently in the book stores, and I am working on the sixth. I don't have to go to New York with an outline, notes or rough draft until Walter calls me screaming that I won't get another royalty check until he has said object" He told her.

"You could always stay with Sam and I." She told him with a smile. "I do have private room with a queen size bed."

"And what's the cost of such an establishment?" He teased her.

"Buy your food, and keep the inn keeper happy." She teased back, "I'm sure you know how to do that." She giggled.

"I'm positive I do." He answered her. Reluctantly he climbed from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "While I hop in the shower would you mind checking out of the room for me? We can go straight to your place after, and then I can take you to a real restaurant for dinner."

Scully smiled, "No, yes, and no. No I don't mind checking you out, yes we can go straight to my place, no we won't go out. If you don't mind, I'd like to cook tonight. I'm a little tired of take out."

"How about we shower together and conserve water," He grinned.

Scully, laughed and shook her head no, "I think it would be best if we just stick to the plan Mulder. So you go get in the shower, and I'll check you out, and …"

"Do I really need to get in the shower for you to check me out, or can you just use that medical degree you just earned to do it?" He asked.

Scully smiled and started laughing, "I will call the front desk and let them know we are vacating the room. Now go shower."

Mulder laughed and climbed from the bed.

 **Six weeks later**

Margaret Scully knew there was something different about her youngest her daughter. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She didn't bother asking about boyfriends any longer. Dana had long ago made it clear that her mind was focused on school, and getting her medical degree.

It was why she had jumped grades and managed to graduate with her sister Melissa. She knew if anything was really wrong Melissa would have called and told her. She knew the only way she was going to get an answer was to go and see Sam. Dana's best friend and roommate since she started college.

For some reason Sam always felt the need to unload on Margaret, even calling her Mama Scully. With the knowledge that Dana was hiding something from her, Margret got in her car and headed over to 2630 Hegal Place, Apartment 42.

Samantha Mulder only cared about the wellbeing of two people in her world. The first her older brother Fox, the second her best friend and roommate Dana. Fox was all she had family wise. Growing up their parents had been distant, leaving the responsibility of caring for Samantha on her brother's shoulders.

Dana on the other hand, had never cared about the fact the Mulder's were a wealthy family. All she cared about was who Sam was. She's laying on the couch in the living room a pillow overhead trying to drowned out the sounds of her older brother making love to her best friend. For the past six weeks she's been camped next door on Melissa Scully's couch.

She's pissed off at herself, because she accidently locked the spare key Missy gave her in said apartment and Missy is spending the day at one of her client's houses. She had amazing talent as an interior decorator and had her own her firm.

Sam was considering just going to a diner. She gave up trying to use the radio to drown out the sounds. No matter what she did, it seemed they got louder because of the noise around them. Because her head was buried under a pillow she didn't hear the key in the lock, didn't hear the door open, and didn't see Margaret Scully walk in.

"What in the world is going on in here!" Margaret Scully exclaimed as she walked in hearing what she knew to be her youngest daughter throatily crying out, "Mulder."

Samantha sat upon the couch, her face white and panicked. "Mama Scully?" She questioned.

Before she could utter another word her brother's passion filled voice echoed in the room around them, "I feel as if I have searched for you over the eons of time, always missing you, never finding you, the piece that makes me whole. That part of me stole by the jealousy of Zeus. You have made me a whole person, you have become my touch stone, my constant. You burn so brightly that you alone are my center, my north star."

Margaret looked at Samantha, Samantha looked at Margaret. Both at a loss for words until Dana's soft feminine voice responded, "and you are mine." Margaret flinched at the way her daughter uttered those words. Her jaw dropped when she heard the low growl coming from the room, her daughter's passion filled whimpers, and then the guttural roar mixed with the feminine cry.

Samantha did the only thing she could. She stood on shaky legs, walked over to Dana's door knocking as loud as she could. "Dane's your mom's here." She hollered. While keeping Maggie in her sights. Maggie shut the front door, while Samantha made a quick escape to the bathroom.

Sam splashed cold water on her face, her emotions running wild. First she was dying of mortification about listening as they made love, and now fear because Maggie knew Dana was being intimate. She would have left, but had nowhere to go and was waiting to hear about a job offer. Her eye caught the little calendar that she and Dana kept taped to the mirror. Tracking their periods so they never had to worry about getting caught without feminine supplies.

Sam noticed two things immediately. The first thing she noticed was that the end of the month was three days away. The second thing she noticed was that Dana's signature D was nowhere on the calendar nor the big red X indicating a start date. She took the calendar own and flipped to the preceding month. She saw Dana's D on the 27th but no X. She flipped back again and saw Dana's D and X on the 27th.

She counted forward from the X and gagged in terror. Her date with George was penned in on the 9th, Fox arrived the 9th and he and Dana had been inseparable since. Maggie was going to kill all of them. A soft tapping on the door alerted her that someone was waiting to use the bathroom. She shoved the calendar into her pocket and opened the door.

Her older brother stood there sheepishly, she could hear Dana and Maggie talking in the other room. "Walter just called, I have to go to New York for a few weeks. Uh dddo you mind if I come back here after my meeting?" He asked.

Samantha stared into her older brother's eyes and realized he was as taken with Dana as she was with him. "Not at all on one condition." She stated firmly. He looked at her puzzled. "You call me the minute you get off the plane Fox. I'm serious. You call me the minute you get off that plane." He nodded his agreement, kissed his sisters cheek walked into the living room, kissed Dana's cheek then shook Margret Scully's hand before grabbing his shoulder bag and heading out the door.

"Well he seems like a very nice young man," Margret said to Dana a small smile on her lips as she watched her daughter blush straight up to the roots of her hair. "We're having family dinner tomorrow Dana. You are expected to be there no excuses. I will not have your father asking me why you have failed to show up understood?" Maggie asked her as she too stood up trying to understand why Samantha was making hand motions for Maggie to not tell Dana something.

"I understand mom, I'll be there." Dana told her.

"Good Samantha, you'll be coming too?" Maggie asked her.

"Uhuh, of course Mama Scully." Sam answered.

"Tomorrow at three." She said as she started walking out the door.

Two hours later Sam was pacing the small apartment ready to crawl out of her skin waiting for her brother to call. She managed to get Dana out of their small apartment on the pretext that she really needed Dana to go wait for a fax at Fedex for her while she waited on this phone call. Finally the phone rang and she jumped to answer it.

"FOX!" She screamed when she picked up the receiver.

"Yes, Sam its me." He answered.

"Oh thank God, listen to me carefully big brother and I mean listen carefully. Dana's pregnant, and we both know there is no way anyone but you fathered this baby." Sam choked out.

"Wait when did she find out? What happened?" He asked hurriedly. He was contemplating getting on the return flight right now.

"She hasn't realized it yet Fox, when I was in the bathroom look it doesn't matter. What matters is I know and you know for right now. Tomorrow we're going to her parents' house for family dinner do you have a pen?" She asks.

Mulder pulls a pen from his pocket and begin frantically writing the address his sister dictates as quickly as he can. "Got it Sam, dinner 3pm. I'll get there as quickly as I can."

"Fox, you speak to her father before you do anything.": Sam warns him before hanging up the phone.

Four hours later Mulder is sitting in front of his publisher and mentor Walter Skinner. He's trying to pay attention, but keeps thinking he has got to find a perfect ring and be back in Virginia by 3 pm the following afternoon.

"Fox have you heard a single thing I just said to you?" Walter asks his aggravation heavy in his voice.

"Sorry Walter. No could you repeat that?" He asks.

"Do have any idea how many times I've repeated myself already? Whats going on in that mind of yours?" He asked.

Mulder looks over at him, "Where can I get a really great engagement ring like right now." He rushes out.

Walter sits back and smiles. "So this is why it took me actually not depositing your royalty check for you to show up at my office?" He grins.

Mulder blushes slightly and just nods. "I have a friend who owns a jewelry store downtown, she has antique and modern rings lets go check it out." Together they leave the office and head to downtown Manhattan.

Once in Oldies, but Goodies Mulder walks over to the counter and begins looking at the rings. Not a single one screams Dana. Walter stands off to the side watching an older woman and his friend Kimberly talking. He sees Kimberly begin writing out a check and passing it to the woman. The older woman passes Kimberly a small box takes the check and leaves.

"Kimberly I'd like you to meet a friend of mine Fox, Fox my dear friend Kimberly. Kimberly tell me you have an amazing ring for my friend here." Walter asks.

Mulder sees the box in her hand and asks to see it. Kimberly hands him the box , "I can have it ready in about two weeks if you like. Its inscribed and I need to sand it down before I can sell it." She tells him.

He opens the box and his breath catches in his throat, a rose gold ring lays inside a 1 carat stone in the center and dainty filigree etched in the sides. He knows beyond a shadow of a doubt this is the ring for her. He peers into the band and reads the simple script, "D it is written into the stars F"

"I'll take it." He tells her. "Just like it is now."

"But the inscription.."

"Trust me on this, it's perfect just as it is." he pulls out his wallet and hands her a credit card.

"Don't you want to know how much?" She asks.

"Nope just I need to hurry up and get back to Virginia." He tells her. "Walter I promise you I will have the rough draft sent to you by the end of the month. I swear it will. Just I need to.."

"It's alright Fox, make it three months and congratulations. Do you want us to make an announcement for you?" He asks.

"No, first let me get a yes and then I'll tell when you when to make the announcement."

Kimberly comes back and hands him his credit card and the signature slip. Mulder thanks her and rushes out the door to grab a cab to get to the airport. The cabbie thinks he's on drugs, he has so much nervous energy he's fidgeting restlessly. It took three hours to get to JFK, he runs in to the ticket counter and is frustrated to find out that the earliest flight back to Virginia is two days out. He scans the flights and decides to take the red eye to DC and rent a car to drive to Annapolis.

Four hours later he's standing outside the front door of the home of Captain and Margaret Scully. Six times he's walked up the steps prepared to knock and six times he's walked back down. He's climbed the steps again, and this time knocks loudly and firmly.

"Better set another place at the table," he hears a feminine voice call out. "Dana, answer that." The same voice calls out.

He's shuffling his feet nervously when Dana answers the door. When she sees him she forgets that she's at her parents' house and launches into his arms, her lips connecting with his he leans down and pulls her to him. The clearing of a throat makes them pull apart. "Mulder what are you doing here?" She whispers as she steps back.

"I need to speak with your dad. Alone." He tells her. She takes his hand and leads him into the living room. She stops in front of her father's chair. "Ahab, this is Fox Mulder, Sam's brother. He wants to talk to you. Please be nice." She tells him as she leans down and kisses his cheek.

Margaret comes in and clears out the living room of all the Scully siblings and dates. Once the room is cleared Ahab takes the boys measure. He watches the way Fox's eyes follow Dana's every move. The way they light up when she comes in from the kitchen with dishes, and plates and bowls of food. Dim when she walks away.

"She's easy on the eyes." Ahab tells him. Mulder nods in agreement.

"She's stunningly intelligent and beautiful as well." Mulder tells him smiling when Dana looks over to him laughing at something Maggie said. He sees the soft glow she's taken since that first night and finds himself drawn to her once more the moth to her flame.

"So is this where you ask me if you can court my daughter?" Ahab asks with a chuckle.

Mulder clears his throat as he shakes his head no. He opens his mouth to speak and realize he doesn't have the words. He watches Dana take a seat next to Melissa and his breath catches as she lets out a deep rich laugh. "I'm here to ask your permission to marry her, sir."

Ahab looks up startled., the first boy that Dana brings home and he skips the dating and goes right to the heart of the matter. He looks into the dining room himself and looks for Maggie. She looks at his face and knows that Fox has just asked to marry Dana.

She smiles sadly at the look on her husband's face, and nods her head yes. There is no doubt in her mind that Dana will be happy. With a heavy sigh Ahab knows that he needs to say yes. He can't he looks at Mulder staring into the dining room watching Dana as she laughs and talks with her brothers, sister and various guests. "Starbuck.." He calls to her softly, "Starbuck could you come here for a moment."

Dana hops from her chair and rushes to her father's side. She looks at his face terrified that he's unwell. Mulder knows this is his yes, and immediately drops to one knee in front of her. He looks up at her the longing on his, Dana looks down at him confused. Maggie steps forward her hand covering her mouth.

Bill Jr and Charlie push back their seats ready to rush to their mother's aid. When Charlie follows her gaze, elbows Bill and nods towards the living room. Bill is about to open his mouth when Melissa walks in and points towards the kitchen. Bill shakes his head no. " _When I first saw you I was drawn to you, like a flower reaching for the sun. But I realized as we got to know one another that you are no sun Dana Katherine Scully, you are a star, YOU are my one in five billion, would you do me the honor and accept this ring as not only a promise of marriage, but of my eternal devotion?"_

The house is quiet, tears have sprung to her eyes as she gazes down at this man she has come to love so quickly and fiercely. Quickly she looks to Ahab who is studying her face. He gives her a very slight nod yes. She reaches out to Mulder who slips the ring on her finger, placing a soft trail of kisses from her palm to her wrist. Her hand cups his face as he rises, and blindly her mouth seeks out his and they share a soft heated kiss speaking of promises yet to come.

"To Dana and Fox!" Maggie calls out as they separate. Missy walks into the dining room and places the bag she had on the table pulling out two bottles of champagne. She uncorks one and begins pouring and Sam begins passing around glasses of bubbly. Bill Jr heads into the kitchen angry, he was going to propose to Tara and wanted the family's blessings.

Melissa follows her twin into the kitchen. "Bill.." put it aside and go do it, I brought two bottles." She tells him.

"I don't want to steal her thunder." He tells her sourly.

"You won't, trust me she'll be just as happy for you, as we are for her." Missy tells him.

"Who the hell is that guy anyway? Mom never even told me she had a boyfriend." He looks at his twin knowing she won't lie to him.

"He's Sam's brother, and trust me when I say he's her perfect opposite, the part that makes her whole." Bill nods and heads back into the dining room grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
